Happy Tree Friends: Now museum, now you don't
by UnknownPresence
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfic with a story. I tried to make it like an actual episode! Summary: Flippy is eager to see the new museum exhibit. He hears it's to die for! Starring: Flippy. Featuring: Giggles, Mime, Petunia. Appearances by: Lumpy, Flaky, Sniffles, and Cro-Marmot.


The museum of history was a large one. It was the biggest one in Happy Tree town. It was the only one in Happy Tree town, but by default, that makes it the biggest. The museum was busy today. It had just put in a new exhibit, and everyone wanted to see what it was. It had been kept under wraps for the better part of a month.

Flippy was really excited to see what they put in. He didn't go out too much, because of his evil side, but his friends convinced him. He was still cautious, but he thought he'd enjoy himself while he was there. He walked down a long, wide room with glass windows on either side, displaying different Mayan artifacts. It was interesting enough, but the real fun was past this- on the 3rd floor. That's where the new exhibit was. He was only walking through this section to get to the elevators, though he did find some enjoyment in reading about the things behind the glass.

Finally, he reached the elevator. After he got off on floor 3, he was greeted by Lumpy, who proceeded to tell him that the new exhibit was right down the hall. Flippy thanked him and walked down, towards it. He opened the large double-doors, and gasped.

The room was covered with weapons. Guns, swords, knives, even a couple of tanks. He looked up at the banner. "Welcome to the new history of war exhibit." He realized his mistake too late, as his eyes started to turn yellow, and his teeth sharpened. There was nothing he could do. Fliqpy had emerged.

He looked around at all the possibilities. There was Flaky, observing some world war 1 firearms. Nah, too easy. Sniffles taking pictures of the tank. No... he wanted to save the tank for later. He decided to go after Giggles, who was on duty. It would be easy AND fun. It was a win-win. Fliqpy took a blade from the wall. Giggles came to tell him not to touch the exhibit, when she was sliced in half. Fliqpy laughed and went to the next room.

The next room was the dinosaur exhibit, in which Mime was looking at the T-rex, and taking pictures with an invisible camera. Fliqpy shrugged and went up to him. Mime stopped and turned around, silently screaming as his head was pushed into a bone of the dinosaur. Fliqpy went back to the war room and saw people panicking over what had happened to Giggles. He grabbed a gun off the wall, and pulled the trigger, only to realize it wasn't loaded. He instead grabbed a grenade from a display, and pulled the pin, before chucking it at the group. It exploded and he was sent to the lower level.

The ancient Egypt exhibit was where he ended up. Petunia was there, looking at the mummies in awe. Fliqpy grinned as he broke the glass, which shocked her enough to give him an opportunity to open the sarcophagus and shove her inside, and seal her inside by placing another on top. After the sarcophagus stopped shaking, He laughed as a whistle was heard. He jumped, and his eyes turned black again as he reverted to his other self. He turned around to see Lumpy with a whistle, telling him to stop, though he wasn't moving. Lumpy saw his eyes and just went 'oh', and apologized as he turned and walked away. He thought that the evil Flippy had left. And in a way, he was right. But he would be back... some way or another, Fliqpy would return. Flippy shrugged before turning to leave, passing the neanderthal exhibit on the way, seeing Cro-Marmot behind the glass.

Yep, it was a busy day at the museum.

Well, how did I do? I figured I'd try making this as close to a real episode as possible. It was kind of tough not having them speak, but whatever. Also, this is my first fanfiction (well, my first one with an actual story,) so please, have your criticism be constructive. I feel my biggest flaw in writing is using too many words to say one thing, but that's my own opinion. Maybe it's fine. Who knows?

Also, HTF belongs to MondoMedia, never to me.

Well, see you all later.

Regards,

UnknownPresence.


End file.
